Daisy Fuller
Daisy Fuller '''is one of the main characters of the romantic fantasy drama film "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button". Daisy is a woman born in '''New Orleans, who always since a kid has dreamed to become a ballet dancer. She pursues her dream and manages to form part of the 'New York City Ballet Compan'y, until she retires because of a car accident. Then she ends up founding a ballet studio. Daisy also begins a deep and kind friendship with the strange Benjamin Button since she was a kid, and she ends up falling in love with him, being the love of her life. They start and on-and-off romance and end up having a daughter (Caroline) together. However, beacuse of external circumstances, Daisy and Bejamin part ways and she ends up marrying another man. However Daisy, when widowed, decides to take care of a demented Benjamin until the end of his life. A bright and brisk child, Daisy meets at the age of 6 the strange Benjamin Button (a 12 year old boy with the apearance of an eldery man) at the nursing home where he lives. Daisy goes to the nursing home every weekend since her grandmother lives there. Daisy and Benjamin become good friends since they met, and Daisy is not afraid about the appearance of Benjamin. Daisy and Benjamin use to talk and play together at the nursing home like the kids they are. In Autumn 1936, Benjamin leaves New Orleans for a long-term work engagement with a tugboat crew; Daisy, still a kid, is saddened by Benjamin's departure and she makes him promise he will send her a postcard from wherever he goes. Daisy also promises to write to him frequently. Both of them keep in touch with their letters, menawhile Daisy pursues her dream of becoming a ballet dancer. Daisy is later on accepted into a dance company in New York City under choreographer George Balanchine, and writes to Benjamin about it, who's with captain Mike's crew. In 1941, Benjamin is in Murmansk, where he begins having an affair with Elizabeth Abbott, wife of a British Minister. In a postcard, Benjamin tells Daisy he's falling in love with Elizabeth. Daisy, who loves Benjamin deeply, feels a little bit grieved about this news but she decides to continue with her life at New York. In May 1945, Benjamin returns to New Orleans to the nursing home and reunites with his mother Queenie. A few weeks later, Daisy cames to the nursing home to visit Queenie and finds Benjamin. Daisy is surprised about how much younger Benjamin looks. Benjamin is also surprised to see Daisy turned into a woman. Both are really happy to see each other afer so many years and they go out for dinner. Daisy is now a young impulsive and immature girl who still loves Benjamin and wants to spend the night with him, since she's going to New York the next day. But, upon failing to seduce Benajamin, who doesn't want a fling with her, after the dinner, Daisy departs. Two years later and after his father's death Benjamin decides to go to New York to visit Daisy and to try to win back her love. Benjamin visits Daisy unannounced. Daisy is surprised to see Benjamin but she has now moved on and she is dating someone else. Benjamin departs upon seeing that she is not interested in him anymore and that she is falling in love with someone else. In 1954, Daisy's dancing career ends when her leg is crushed in an automobile accident in Paris. When Benjamin visits her, Daisy is amazed by his youthful appearance, but, frustrated by her injuries, she tells him to stay out of her life. Daisy can't stand Benjamin seeing her like that, and she decides to spend some years alone to recover of her ilness and to find peace. In spring 1962, Daisy returns recovered to New Orleans and reunites with Benjamin. Now of comparable physical age, and with past demons away, both fall deeply in love and star a romance. The two go sailing together, and then move in together. The spent some years of joy and, in 1967, Daisy, who has opened a ballet studio, tells Benjamin that she is pregnant; she gives birth to a girl, Caroline, in the spring of 1968. Believing he can not be a father to his daughter due to his reverse aging, Benjamin sells his belongings, leaves the proceeds to Daisy and Caroline, and departs the next spring abandoning them; he travels alone during the 1970s. After Benjamin goes for almost two decades, Daisy, who's still in love with him, finally marries a widowers. In 1980 Benjamin returns to Daisy. Now married, Daisy is thrilled when he sees Benjamin after so many years. Daisy, now married, introduces him, as a family friend, to her husband and daughter. Daisy admits that he was right to leave; she could not have coped otherwise. She later visits Benjamin at his hotel, where they again share their passion for each other, then part once more. In 1990, a widowed Daisy is contacted by social workers who have found Benjamin—now physically a pre-teen. When she arrives, they explain that he was living in a condemned building and was taken to the hospital in poor physical condition, and that they found her name in his diary. The bewildered social workers also say he is displaying early signs of dementia. Daisy moves into the nursing home in 1997 and cares for Benjamin for the rest of his life. In the spring of 2003, Benjamin dies in Daisy's arms, physically an infant but chronologically 84 years of age. Personality Always proud, emotional and brisk, Daisy experiences many changes in her personality as she matures. As a child she was curious and kind. During her youth she becames more aloof and more proud even. Since ballet dancing is her life, she feels really depressed when she has an accident that retires her from her profession, and can't help to have self-pitty in various moments of her life. However, while maturing, she remains strong and more in peace with herself. That turns her into a loving person and settled. In that period of her life is when she starts a romance with Benjamin Button, they both have a daugther and Daisy feels really blissful with Benjamin and her daughter Caroline. However Benjamin abandons them. And, while trying to overcome his departure, Daisy marries another man. Daisy has a deep love for Benjamin Button, always being the love of her life. She never stops loving him, even if they are apart (and sometimes with another partner) for external circunstances. She takes care of a demented Bejamin at the end of his life.